heroes_of_sandpointfandomcom-20200213-history
Thistletop and Beyond
Krolmnite's acticities after Thistletop. The Journey back and time at the farm. During the journey back to Sandpoint, when there has never been a time that I felt so exhausted, due to all the hard fought battles at Thistletop against the goblin hordes led by Nualia, especially where near the end I let the others rest while leading the charge through the final chambers, who could blame me for sneaking into the giant golden helm for a little nap, no one even noticed. Once I got back to Sandpoint I decided to get back to nature and went out to the farm where I found Twitch just sitting down in the middle of the field. I went over closer to him, but it was like I wasn’t even there, just stared straight over me. So off I went into the nearby forest and with the help of Belor, whom I was able to convince to help me, we cut down some small growth trees to start the building of my animal pen. Belor was more than happy to help as it brought him back to simpler times of growing up on his farm, especially when I mentioned that I would kick in an added bonus of a favour owed to me by the weapon smith. I left Belor to it, after a day of hard gnomish toil and I knew he would finish it off no problems. It is amazing how helpful he was, there was so many times where I needed him to show me where not to stand and to make sure that I was holding the hammer the correct way? Hey what did I know this was my first time. I offered to stay but he was saying something like there is only too much Gnomish help he needed? I guess I learned to quick and started to show him up? A couple of more times during this I saw Twitch around doing some very different types of farming which I had not seen before? Never had I seen work being done where all you had to do is sit down? I might have to try this later, it looks like fun. I called out a few times, but he must have been made at me or something as he didn’t even acknowledge that I was there. I will try harder next time to get him to be more light heartened, perhaps some old Gnomish humour will do the trick? Back to town. Once this job was done, I went back to town and came across some locals with Sheriff Hemlock, after some insistence, they caved in and let me show them some new moves to try with their bows, which was great fun. While I was monitoring their performance I was diligently working on my pet project and it was coming along great. Later that night I got so involved that after returning to the Rusty Dragon, ordering some food with a tall glass of milk, I lost track of time and realised I had been shut up in my room for a further 2 days. Thank god for room service and the kindness of Ameiko, I think she may have a crush on me, I guess I will have to let her down gently as my mother and father would never let me bring someone home with such a small set of ears and nose. Satisfied I put down my Bow appreciating the progress I made and ventured out to see Savah from the armoury to source some specialised fire power to satisfy my expertise and increase some of my diversity for all kinds of situations. I still had some gold burning a hole in my saddle bags so I ventured to the Feathered Serpent. After some polite conversation, I came across a funny bubbly looking bottle and enquired to him how much? After looking at me with a suspicious look, he agreed to sell it to me, but only after explaining the care required, which afterward I gave him a look of, what do you think I would do with it? I picked up one final item which I thought would come in handy and I set off back to the tavern to join my fellow adventurers. I was glad to catch back up with them all. Even Jon, I was glad that he hadn’t grown any extra body parts since the last time we had met, I will be keeping and extra eye on that one. Category:Journal Entry